Lips Of An Angel
by JNHwwe
Summary: Songfic about Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy ... soppy but sooooo cute D


There is two points to this story, one i LOVE this song and i have been meaning to write a song/fic to it FOREVER lol, and secondly buy some time, I feel bad that i haven't updated on "He's Back" that much but i will get into a routine soon D Hope you enjoy and just read and review as always, just makes me want to write more D X much luv X

* * *

Disclamier: I own nothing! WWE owns all characters, no disrespect is ment for anyone, Slash is just fiction in this the characters real lives have nothing to do with this fiction ... thank-you Plus i have changed the lyrics to fit a little just one word "Girl" to "Boy" D

* * *

Lips Of An Angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now.

Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?

I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Jesus it's two in the morning, who the hell would be calling at this time, I have been trying to get some work done for hours now, just music, wrestling, the book, just everything piled on top and i need to sort it ... guess i'll have to answer it.

Jeffy, the man who i love, wow i love it when he rings me, we can just talk and chill and i can be ME, and fully ... Me

"Hey babe, how's you?" I wisper, i have to, i can't let her find out

Yes, i know what you are thinking, Guy then Girl, To be totally honest I am in love with Jeff, and She is just a cover up. If i came out Bi to the whole world i highly dowt that i will be the same Chris Jericho that all my Jerichoholics know and love, plus i wouldn't be the same Chris Irvine, my mom and dad don't really see the world becoming an open way to live they would shun me and leave me, so it's the safer option.

I go up and close the door slightly, just to block out the real world while i live my dream.

From the other end of the phone i hear the sniffles and tears that are shead by my loved one.

"Babe come on what's wrong?, tell me ... please" I wisper again

"Matt, he's been a fucking idiot again, all he does is complain that i need to get into shape more, train harder, eat more healthy, stop smoking. They are the only things keeping me thin, it's just getting on top of me, do i really suck that much?"

"Jeff come on get serious, you know you are perfect, you are my perfect babe, u look amazing your in ring work is getting better each week, it's all falling into place"

Honest to God, Matt i love the guy but the fact is, lower the kids already very dangerous low self-esteam would you. He wants what's best for Jeff, but he's not Mr.Wonderful with words i can say that much.

"No but all the forums on the internet are saying that with the push i'm getting at the moment, i'm going to break go back to drugs fuck up my life again, and have no hope in hell of living a normal life because of all the presure"

"Hun, I know you can do this, you have been working your ass off for this, all you need to do is believe in yourself and have me and Matt and all the other people who love you believe in you too." It's all i can say for now, i'm over the other side of the country to him.

"I need you here with me Chris, i need you to be lying next to me holding me, You said it would get easier but it's not it's just getting worse!" God please no don't go all angry Jeff i can not take it over the phone.

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice say my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

Am silent, what the hell can i say to that, i wish i was there to, but the fact is my lfie would be ruined if people knew.

"Chris.." God that brought a lump to my throat, he sounds broke, like actually broke, like he was in 2003

"I know babe, I'm sorry"

"DON'T SAY SORRY!"

"WHY!"

"'Cos if you do that means you regret it, and i can't live knowing that you regret me"

"Jeff i could never do that"

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"Becuase we love each other, because when we kiss it's like there is nothing left in the world bar us" He giggles a little laugh

And I never wanna say goodbye

But boy you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

He laughed wow, okay thats good

"It's like a dream"

"Yeah i love them dreams the best kind, slighty wet" Sorry we can't be too seriosu for to long, or it wouldnt be C+J

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And, yes, I've dreamt of you too

And does he know you're talking to me

Will it start a fight

No I don't think she has a clue

"Ewwwwww CHRIS! sick sick child"

"HAHA, see lighten the mood a little" We are both laughing still

Suddenly i hear a lock on the other side of the phone, then mubbling, then movement

"Sorry Trent came into see if i was okay" And the mood is now the size of an elephant

"Ahhh, how is he?"

"He's good, still stressed, nothing has happened since last time, so am safe"

"I wish you would just leave him, that way you would be alot safer, and i wouldn't have to worry for you safty every damn day" I'm getting a little pissed off 'cos Jeff no matter how many times we have this convosation, will not back down from Trent, no matter how Phyco he is.

Well my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice say my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

"Just shut it okay, it was one time!"

"ONE TIME, ONE TIME TRY 10 TIMES!"

"He was pissed, he had to much to drink and i got in the way, he doesn't want to hurt me"

"Look i don't want to have this argument again over the phone, you know my views, you know i love you, please leave him, and be happy"

"Yeah Chris be happy, Not every fucker like you has two lives, one where you are happy, and the other where you are safe, where you can leave one and still have one, I have one relationship, and it has kinks, but we are woking it all out, I HAVE NEVER ASKED YOU TO SAY ME OR HER!, You know what i want and need, but still i let you live!"

Once more the kid has shut me up, because i know he's right. I just can't say goodbye to him, i'm in love with him

And I never wanna say goodbye

But boy you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

"Please lets drop this before we say things we don't mean"

"Right, we can save it for when we see each other"

"You know i will always pick you"

"Then why don't you"

"'Cos i can't, i'm in the spotlight a little and everything would go down hill"

"I'm in the spotlight a little and still i'm out and the people who follow me love me for me, not for some fake"

"Jeff please don't"

"Fine ... You have just shreaded me, and still ... I love you"

It's really good to hear your voice say my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But boy you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye

But boy you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

"I love you too babe, with all my heart, always and forever, even if i can't show it to the world"

"As long as i know Chris"

Honey why you calling me so late?

"You will always know, 'cos you can ring me 2 in the morning again and we can do the same thing, until you do know it"

"I'll hold you to that" And even over the phone you can hear the smirk ... the smirk of the little kid innsomniac, waking me up for the rest of my life ... He may see it as a punishment, but i see it as My sanity. My dream. My angel.

* * *

read and review kids D X much luv X 


End file.
